Whispers Of Sweet Nothings In My Ear
by hyuuga's pale rose
Summary: NaruHina:a sweet little one shot about a cold winter night. sorry if the title and summary suck. rated T for language? i personally don't think damn is a bad word..........


_Alright. So here's the deal. My mom's out for like two hours so forgive me if it's sloppy or crappy or choppy. Please review. Yay for fluffiness! Hehehe sorry, had one of my moments. Well enjoy peeps._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Whispers Of Sweet Nothings In My Ear

_Small snow crystals fell from the sky and tickled my face. The sky was dark and the stars were shining brightly down on the empty streets of Konoha. Here I was, standing in the middle of the street, waiting for Him. A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled my coat tighter around my shivering body._

_All of a sudden, warm arms slithered their way across my waist and I felt cold lips touch the bare skin of my neck. A shiver went down my spine at the contact. I knew who it was, so there was no reason to be frightened. It was Him. It was His arms that wrapped securely around me. It was His heart-beat that I felt. I let out a contented sigh and let myself melt into His embrace._

_Pressing His still cold lips to my ear, he whispered, "I love you Hinata-chan," _

_A sweet smile crossed my lips as I turned my head to snuggle into the crook of His neck. God, how I loved it when he whispered sweet nothings in my ear._

_"I love you too Naruto-kun."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke with a start and was greeted with the sun shining directly at my face. After adjusting to the light, I stared at my mirror blankly.

'It was all a dream?' I mused.

My head plopped back on the pillow and a depressed sigh followed.

"Oh, why can't I have someone do that to me?" I moaned in my hands.

In fact, I had never been kissed by a guy or been told 'I love you' before. The truth is, I had those spots reserved for someone else. Naruto Uzumaki was the only candidate when it came to my heart. He was flawless in my eyes and an amazing friend. But I wanted more than friendship; I wanted his heart to belong to me and mine to him. Of course, I wanted a lot of things. But like this one, I was to damn timid and self-conscious for my own good. However one thing turned out alright. My severe cases of blood rushing to my face had almost all together seized to exist. My stuttering even toned down a bit. And it was all thanks to him.

But, for some reason, Naruto had been ignoring me for the past few weeks. He wouldn't answer my calls, wouldn't turn up at our favorite training ground, and whenever I saw him in town he would turn around and pretend I didn't exist. That cut a deep wound in my chest.

'Was it something I did?' I thought desperately.

I remembered the last time we hung out together and I couldn't think of anything that I might of said or done to upset him. I stared at my ceiling for a few minutes. Since it was time for training, I jumped up from bed and walked to the fridge.

Tacked on the fridge was a note, but in my drowsy state, I hadn't noticed it. After grabbing some OJ from the top rack, I slammed the door shut. Consequently the note fell to the floor with the magnet in tow. Slowly I bent down and picked it up and read quietly.

_Hey Hinata,_

_You were still asleep when we got here to tell you that training has been canceled_. _We also came by to wish you a happy belated birthday! Congratulations girl, you're are officially nineteen years old! Don't forget to come over by our apartment at six tonight okay?_

_Kiba _

_Shino_

I put the note aside and gulped down the rest of my orange juice. After the my drowsiness evaporated and the words on the note sunk in, I gasped and nearly spit the rest of my OJ out.

"Oh my gosh, what day is it?" I screeched as I ran to my calendar.

Just as I thought, it was the twenty-seventh of December. A sense of dread washed over me. For a few years I hadn't been a fan of birthdays. I just felt really uncomfortable with all the attention centered around me and people showering me with gifts. After all, I was described best as the wall flower of the Konoha Twelve. However, I did promise I would be there.

'Although...I wouldn't mind getting some attention from Naruto...WHOAH, dirty thoughts Hinata! Stop it!' I thought. As I had feared, my world wide famous blush followed the images I had just created.

After I recomposed myself, I turned to look at the clock. For an instance, I choked on my own saliva.

"OH SHIT! IT'S FIVE! HOW THE HELL DID I SLEEP THAT LONG?" I screamed.

I looked around for my alarm clock to see that it had stopped working. I glared at the stupid piece of junk and flung it as hard as I could at the wall. As soon as it made contact, it shattered into tiny pieces of clock work.

"DAMN PIECE OF JUNK!" I yelled.

Then I made a dash to the closet, picked out what I was going to wear, then raced to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on his bed staring solemnly at the floor. Today was his best friend's birthday and the party was going to start in half an hour. He had decided that he wasn't going to go, not until he figured what was wrong with him. The past few weeks had been very confusing for him. It seemed every time he was around Hinata, he would get all tongue-tied and nervous, which was odd considering he was the more outgoing one. Even her voice sent his heart into hysterics. He decided to avoid her to figure out the problem. However, this plan wasn't working as well as he had hoped. With each passing thought of her his lungs grew tight and his heart swelled almost painfully.

"Man, what am I going to do?" he sighed.

Naruto sat there and was engrossed by nostalgia. He remembered her sweet smile, how it made her glow; her laugh, like the tinkle of a bell; her scent, like lavender and vanilla; her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful pools of lilac anyone could ever gaze into.

Naruto closed his eyes as a smile creeped on his face. His heart picked up pace as he could see her clearly in his mind's eye. However, the picture he had formed changed into a perverted one and he quickly felt a nose bleed coming on.

"Shit! Why do I keep doing that? Hinata is my friend, she couldn't possibly like me. There's no way I could be good enough for someone as beautiful and kind as her." he yelled while falling back on his bed.

Wait did he just say she was beautiful?

"What is wrong with me?" Naruto moaned loudly.

He pondered a few more minutes about his symptoms and then realization smacked him in the face.

"Holy crap, I have to get dressed!"

He bolted up and grabbed some fresh clothes to change into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glanced around at the decorations and food.

"They over did it...again." I muttered.

Kiba and Shino greeted me warmly when they saw me and shoved two huge boxes into my arms. The other Konoha Twelve hadn't arrived yet. It didn't matter to me. The only person I wanted there was Naruto. Also, the less people here, the less attention.

As five minutes passed, everyone had arrived, to my utter dismay. My gaze was fixed on the door, awaiting for that wonderful mess of blonde hair to stride through. He never did.

As usual, after the cake comes presents. I regretfully opened them. From Tenten I had received some extremely expensive kunai with my name engraved on them. Ino had made a beautiful arrangement of lilacs, my favorite flower. Sakura gave me a package of cosmetics saying it would boost my 'inner beauty' or something like that. Lee and Neji had chipped in to buy me some diamond earrings. Sasuke gave me a book involving romance and horror, since I liked to read. Shikamaru had given me a book on medical jutsus to try out. Kiba had bought me the most adorable puppy I had ever laid eyes on. Shino gave me his manual to poisonous bugs and plants since he had memorized it by heart. Chouji bought some bags of chips and extra soldier pills.

I gave a genuine smile to them and thanked them numerous times.

'Well, I did get some pretty useful stuff, so it's not all bad.'

As the others went back to their conversations, I sat in a chair at the table. I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed.

'If only He were here.'

I glanced at the door and my eyes opened wide. There standing in the doorway was Naruto, although he went unnoticed by the others. As soon as he caught my eye, he gestured me to follow him.

I bit my lip. I could slip out for a few minutes. Besides, I really wanted to be with Naruto. With that decided, I slipped past everyone and followed Naruto out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold air was biting at my face as we trudged our way to the training ground. Naruto had wanted to speak in private. I could only think of the worst case scenario: he never want to see me again.

For the most part of the walk he didn't look at me or say anything. He just kept walking. I was scared and confused. I had no idea how this could end.

We finally reached the training ground and we stopped to lean against the poles. Slowly Naruto turned to face me. It was so weird looking at him now. The only word that could describe the look on his face was 'nervous'. But that just wasn't Naruto. It frightened me even more.

Snowflakes started to fall as he cleared his throat.

"Hinata,"

'Oh, here it comes. Some how I've been a horrible friend and you never want to see me again,' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes for the impact.

He continued, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I avoided you because I was confused. These past few weeks I've been feeling so odd...I'm not quite sure how to put it in words..."

It shocked me when he said that. But I knew better than to think that this was over. This could still end badly.

Naruto lowered his head and gave out a half-hearted chuckle.

"I'm really not sure how to say this..."

He looked me in the eye but quickly averted his gaze. I was starting to get really worried of what he would say.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I managed to say in a small voice.

Now he was getting fidgety. He looked from side to side and bit his lip. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was tapping his foot in the snow.

His silenced lingered and a chill wind blew snow through my hair. I shivered both from the cold and the anticipation.

Finally Naruto spoke again, "Hinata I-I...I..." he was starting to look frustrated now. "I...oh screw it!"

After shouting that he dove in to meet my lips. When we made contact, electricity was sent straight through me. It was so strong, there was no doubt in my mind he had felt the surge too. My eyes widened in shock. This was definitely not what I was expecting although it was still a pleasing scenario. As soon as I overcame the shock, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Naruto brought his hands to my waist and held me close as my arms found their way around his neck. He licked my bottom lip asking for entry. I would have been a fool to pass this up, so I allowed him access.

His tongue dove into my mouth and gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling washed over me, warming me up right away. My heart began racing at an unhealthy pace. But as we kissed, the only thing that mattered in the world was us.

Naruto ended the kiss swiftly and held me close. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered, "I love you Hinata-chan." he then kissed my neck.

Those words sent my face ablaze. This had to be a dream. From behind his head, I pinched myself on the arm. Nothing, to my joy, had changed.

I ran my hands through his hair and brought his face to mine and I knelt my forehead on his.

And I whispered the words I knew he wanted to hear as well, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

He smiled and kissed me again.

I had finally experienced whispers of sweet nothings in my ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hope you liked it.You know, I read through it again and realized: it's not that fluffly.Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oh well! Please review guys. _

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


End file.
